The Phinbella Kiss
by lwdgrl782
Summary: A one shot on how I think Phineas and Isabella would end up kissing. *Second chapter and Concluding poem now up*
1. Chapter 1

'The Phinbella Kiss'

Isabella could not believe how oblivious Phineas was. How did he still not know about her feelings? First it was the time she made a chain of hearts and his face, next there was the 'You had me at our grandchildren' slip up, and then the time where she blushed on that ship, and countless other times. Didn't he get it?! Apparently not, and today she had had enough. Today, Isabella Garcia Shapiro would confess her feelings.

She waited until everybody left the backyard, and then went up to him. Taking a deep breath, she was prepared to have her feelings crushed. 'Phineas''? She said, hesitatnly. ''Can I tell you something''? He turned around from looking at tomorrow's plans and smiled at her, nearly taking her breath away.

''Yeah, sure, Isabella. What did you want to say''?

''Oh'', she mumbled, then spoke up. ''Phineas, I really like you, as more than a friend, and I was hoping you would catch on, but you never do, and I was wondering, if tomorrow night, you would like to do something, just the two of us''. Her face was hot, but she was relieved to have this over with.

''Sure'', He said warmly. ''I'd like that.''

''Really''? She squealed with delight. ''I was so nervous you'd say no.''

''Why would I do that''?

''Oh, no reason'', she said, and they both looked down at the floor, Isabella blushing up a storm. And she thought it would end that way, but Candace was watching them, and decided something was missing. From the window, she looked out at them, and thought they needed some help. ''Yeah, Stacy,'' she started, ''My brother needs some help outside.'' And she ot outside, and Stacy came with some instruments and a microphone, and as music played, she sang a song for them.

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the gir

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it

How you wanna kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Oh, Kiss the girl, kiss the girl

La la la la, la la la la

Go on and kiss the girl

La la la la, la la la la

Go on and kiss the girl

La la la la, la la la la

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

La la la la la la la la

Go on and kiss the girl

Go on and kiss that girl!

La la la la, la la la la

Go on and kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl!

Phineas was nervous, and hesitant, but on the last line of the song, he gently pressed his lips against hers, and they both felt a rush of relief.

''Isabella''? He said. ''I like you too''.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, so I was thinking, due to the success of the story, I am thinking of adding another chapter. Plot will be contained until the chapter is published, and this time the story will be longer, because it might not be paired with a song. If I can not find an appropriate one by Friday this will be a regular chapter, and even if I find one, I will still take the advice and make the actual story longer. Ideas from the fans are welcome. Expected arrival: May 2, 2010.

-L

EDIT: Voting is going on for the song that will be used in the next chapter. Options are:

Two is Better Than One-Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift

Today was a Fairytale-Taylor Swift

Falling For You-Colbie Calliat

Stay Beautiful-Taylor Swift

I'm Only Me When I'm with You- Taylor Swift

Other [Please give a song name if you disagree with these]

Votes must be sent to me in the form of a PM [private message.

VOTING ENDS: 5/8/10

Chapter up on: 5/8 or 5/9


	3. First DateFallin' For You

A/N: Okay, so here's the long awaited second chapter!

*Isabella's POV:*

*Flashback*

I don't know but I think I may be Fallin' For You

Droppin' so quickly

Maybe I should keep this to myself

Waitin 'til I know you better

It was the first day of kindergarden. A young Isabella-Garcia-Shapiro walked into the local preschool. Unlike the other kids, she was not worried about making friends. She had become a member of the Jr. Fireside Girls over the summer, and knew quite a few girls who had been enrolled. They hugged after meeting, and talked for a half hour. Then class started, and she saw her next door neighbor.

They had never talked, she was shy when I came to meeting new people, and her fellow Fireside Girls knew this, because it took her a week to talk to them. So, it was not like she knew Phineas, never even looked at him for more than a second, but know that she did…The teacher made them sit together that day. 'I'm Isabella'', she said, sometime right before coloring. 'I think you live right next door'? His parents had just moved in, he probably wouldn't know her, but to her surprise, he did.

'Hi'', he replied, and when she finally looked up, one thing appeared in her head: He is so cute.

I am trying not to tell you

But I want toI'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

'Isabella''! Gretchen yelled. 'Whya ren't you paying attention?'' She snapped out of her daydream, which would continue over the years. Adyson was giggling at the end of the table.

'She likes Phineas, can't you tell? But, she won't tell him, not yet.''

*Present Day*

I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout ya

I don't know what to do!

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I'm fallin' for you

'Snap out of it''! The girls screamed in the cabin, bringing her out of Phineas-land.

'Oops, sorry guys. We have a meeting. Continue.''

'We can't! You won't pay attention!''

'Sorry guys. I can't help it. We have our first date tonight. Well, Candace is there with us, but still. Anyway, I think I should bring something up while we're here, so I don't shirk my duties as the leader.'' All of them agreed.

As I'm standing here

And you hold my hand

Pull me towards you

And we start to dance

All around us

I see nobody

Here in silence

It's just you and me

She sat down, Candace next to her and Phineas across from them. There was music playing, but she didn't expect to do anything which involved that, until Candace begged them to dance already. It was awkward, but she eventually got the hang of it. She liked the feeling of being pulled towards him. There were people, but her head was elsewhere. No longer was she there, but on a deserted, tropical island.

*Phineas' POV*

I'm trying not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

In that one, perfect moment, there were so many things he would have liked to tell her. She was beautiful, and obviously enjoying this, but he kept my mouth shut. From Candace's training, he thought he should wait until later to do anything drastic, so there was no way he was kissing her now.

I've been spending all my time just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

It was at that moment he knew the depth of every feeling he ever had. What she was to him, where they were right now, so pretty much all that mattered. And the next day's contraption, that did not matter. Not now.

Oh, I just can't take it

My heart is racing

The emotions keep spinning out

Now this was insane. Isabella was blushing like mad while his heartbeat was out of whack. And they both wondered if Candace could tell…

*Isabella's POV:*

I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I think I'm falling for you

The night was coming to an end. Up on the next block, both their houses could be seen. But this wouldn't be the last time he took her out. She knew.

I can't stop thinking bout it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm falling for you

If she was ever able to predict something before, she knew this was one of those times. Some of the words running through her head screamed he was going to kiss her, and this nearly crushed her with joy.

I can't stop thinkin bout it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

Oh oh oh no no

All that was on her mind right now was the fact that they kept getting closer. And when their lips finally met…all the tension that had built up in those seconds disappeared.

Oooh, oh, I'm falling for you

And they said goodbye, and after closing the door, ready to squeal, she heard Candace ask if they would do this again. And to her delight, his answer was: 'of course', and all the pleasure came back.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the fluff! Thanks, everyone. :D


	4. Concluding poem

A/N: I wanted a proper ending for this. So this is an original poem.

When you look a year back, you see the innocent flirting of the children

The time when she shows feelings, but he doees not know

You see her drop hints, but he does not know what to make of them

She leaves, only to do this for another year or so, and he thinks of what she was saying.

You come to this day, when that is gone

You see them kiss, that although he is hesitant to, he is happy with her

You watch the feelings they were both hiding come out, and show themselves

Watching these two, we witness best friends becoming more; More than friends

You see them and you know this is magic

As they say good-bye, feelings are obvious

These are feelings of the most innocent, earliest of puppy-loves

Does he dare kiss her good-night?

Yes, he does, and they welcome the possibility of many more of these dates to come

A/N: Not one of my best poems, but it's cute.


End file.
